


Married Life

by DreamyHope



Series: Married at First Sight [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyHope/pseuds/DreamyHope
Summary: Oliver and Felicity decided to stay married and they are happy but new threat came into their lives and they will have to fight it if they want to have  their happily ever after.





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck in giving my stories titles. If anyone has a better one than I'm more than happy to change it.
> 
> The story takes part around season two but I'm not sticking to the show entirely.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Felicity stood alone by the bar at the garden of Queen's mansion, watching their guests with a slight smile on her lips and couldn't believe she was Oliver Queen's wife. Sure, she's been married to him for two months already but now it seemed more real as they just renewed their vows in front of their families and friends and there wasn't a camera crew documenting everything and they actually had a say in how their wedding would look like.

„What's on your mind?“ whispered Oliver into her ear as he hugged her from behind.

She turned and tilted her head a little bit. „Just that I couldn't be happier right now.“

„I could think of a thing or two that would make me happier,“ he said with a wink.

Felicity's smile grew bigger. She knew what he meant. Oliver's been rooting for them to have a baby and she was on board with it but it didn't happen yet. Her doctor assured her just two days ago they shouldn't have a problem with concieving but she also told her they needed to give it a time and not to think about it so much. It would happen sooner or later.

She touched his cheek. „I know and it will happen. We just need to wait.“

He made a face. „I'm tired of waiting.“ He sounded like a spoiled child.

„Come on, Oliver, you don't have behave like a child. We will have one soon.“

Her husband sighed. „I know but it's frustrating.“

Felicity turned to him in his arms and put her own arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly. „We've been married for two months. Frack, we know each other for two months. We can't rush it. I will be more than happy to have your child but the pressure doesn't help anything,“ she repeated gently what she told him couple of days ago.

„I'm sorry.“ He bent down and kissed her.

Neither of them knew it wouldn't take long to change their minds about the baby. A new threat would come to Starling City and they would decide to wait to try for a baby until Slade Wilson was out of their lives and the city. It wouldn't mean they stopped sleeping together or that Felicity got back to using pills they would just get more carefull.

***

Felicity walked into the lair under the Verdant in her floor long dark blue dress. The bodice of her dress covered in glitter, sparkling as the light shone on them. She and Oliver were supposed to attend a charity ball held in Starling Museum and Oliver was late. She knew where to find him so she found her way to Verdant.

„Oliver,“ she whispered in horror when she saw him shirtless on a chair, Dig bending down over him and stiching yet another wound on his shoulder. She quickened her steps. „What happened?“

„What are you doing here?“ he asked, ignoring her question.

She narrowed her eyes. „You were late. What happened?“ she pressed. He was mistaken if he thought she let him off the hook that easily.

He sighed. „I needed to take care of something and ended up with knife in my shoulder.“Another sigh. „It's nothing.“

Felicity looked at Dig, ignoring his last sentence. „How bad is it? How much blood did he lost? How many stitches?“

John gave her a quick look before finishing up. „It's not life threatning. There wasn't much of a blood lost. Eleven stitches.“

„Thirty seven stitches since we got married.“ Felicity raised her eyebrows in Oliver's direction.

Oliver just sighed.

„Forty two actually,“ muttered Dig.

„John!“ exclaimed Oliver.

The older guy shrugged. „What? She should know.“

Felicity gritted her teeth. She was glad John told her but it made her feel uneasy. How many more stitches would Oliver get until something happened that couldn't be fixed with stitches? How long would it take until he didn't make it back to her? She didn't want to think about it but couldn't help herself.

„Can you go to the ball or should I make up an excuse?“ she asked when Oliver started to put a clean shirt on but obviously struggled.

He looked at her. „We have to go. We would never hear the end of it from mum if we didn't go.“

Felicity shrugged. „Fine.“ She was aware of the fact that she sounded coldhearted but she didn't want to make Oliver feel any worse than he already did. She could see it wasn't easy for him to have her there, to actually see him getting stitched up again.

He smiled at her. „I appreciate that you're not saying anything more.“

„Oh, there is going to be more but it can wait,“ she assured him. So maybe she wasn't at all okay with him getting hurt all the time.

Oliver nodded. „I know.“

***

The ball was a success as the auction held as a part of it raised double the amount of the money anticipated. Felicity played her part as Oliver's loving wife and didn't point out what happened once. Not that she didn't have the opportunity but it just didn't feel right. She even kept quiet about it in a car on the way home. But once they closed the door of their apartment behind them and Oliver sighed in relief, his face in painfull grimace she had to say something.

„I'm really upset with you,“ she told him quietly.

He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. „I know.“

„No, you don't. It's not because you got hurt. It's because I wouldn't even know if I didn't walk on you! Oliver, I'm your wife I should know things like this!“

„You would find out at some point.“

„But not soon enough!“ she snapped. „What were you even doing out? You said you're going straight home after work.“

He didn't say anything for a moment. „Something came up.“

„What?“ she pressed. She needed to know as none of her alarms went off.

Oliver opened his eyes with a sigh. „I ran into a man I once knew and we got into a fight. I was still in my suit.“

„I hope you got rid of it because it would be real fun to explain to dry cleaners what happened,“ she joked dryly.

He smiled. „Yeah, it would. Don't worry, honey, I took care of everything.“ He looked at her sheepishly. „I'm sorry I scared you.“

Felicity walked to the sofa and sat next to him. She took his hand into hers. „I'm sorry I got so upset. I just don't want to loose you. _I love you!_ “

„I love you too.“ He leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately.

***

The next morning Felicity woke up to painfull grunting coming from the bathroom. She immediately remebered what happened last night, quickly got up and walked to the half open door. „Oliver? Are you ok?“ she asked quietly, trying not to startle him.

„Yeah, fine,“ he said through clenched teeth but didn't look at her.

„Do you need help?“ she wanted to know as she watched him struggling to take his t-shirt off. Usually, he slept without t-shirt but when he got hurt he put it on because she didn't need the reminder of his injuries – his words.

That finally made him look at her. „Would you mind?“

She gave him a small smile. „Not at all,“ she assured him and made her way to him. She helped him out of his clothes. „Should I go to make a coffee while you shower?“

Oliver's eyebrows rose. „Do you want to? We could have a shower together, you know?“ He winked.

„Do you feel up for it though?“ She knew that it wouldn't be only shower and she didn't want him to hurt more than he already did.

He grinned. „I will always feel up for a shower with you.“

Felicity gave him a smile and let him to take off her nightshirt.


End file.
